You Left Without Saying Goodbye to Me
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: Ever since you left, all I can think about is you and me. Cody/OC. Songfic request. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: Request songfic for my girl Crystal. Song: By the Way by Theory of a Deadman. Enjoy!**

She didn't cheat on him. She wasn't a basket case. Nothing was physically or mentally wrong with Kristie. She was perfect, inside and out. So, just what was it that lead to her departure? She left WWE, she abandoned her friends and family, and most of all, she left her boyfriend in the dust.

_Cody's POV_

_**A note by the door**_

_**Simply explains**_

_**It's all that remains**_

_**It's no wonder why**_

_**I have not slept in days**_

I didn't wake up to the sound of my girlfriend screaming into the phone. Which was the first sign that something was up. Instead, I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Which to some may have been delightful, it put me in a sour mood.

Turning over on my other side, I was faced with emptiness. The spot where my girlfriend should have been laying, yelling at her friend, Regina, through the phone, debating if Regina should wear black shoes with an orange top or not, was empty. The spot looked like it had been slept in, but whether or not it had been was debatable. More than likely, I had just rolled around in my sleep.

Kristie hadn't came home the night before, and I figured she had gone out with the divas again, like she occasionally did. But, she was always before I awoke. Something was wrong, I could sense it.

Rising from the bed, I exited the bedroom and trudged through the hall into the kitchen. Taking the phone off the hook on the wall, I dialed a familiar number, Kristie's cell phone.

But of course, this is all I got.

_Hi, you have reached Kristie Montgomery. Sorry I couldn't get your call, but leave a name and a number and I'll be sure to get back to you later! Bye!_

I got her cheery voice mail. She better not be screening my calls.

With a sigh, I hung up, then pulled the phone off the hook again and once again began dialing. This phone call, I got an answer.

"Sup."

"Mike? Since when do you answer your girlfriend's cell phone?" I asked. I had called Regina, Kristie's best friend. But, instead of the nice diva, I got the asshole superstar.

"Since she forgot it on the night stand when she went to the bathroom," he answered rudely.

"Okay well, have you heard from Kristie?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh you mean Reg's giggling partner? Nope. Ain't seen her," Mike said.

I sighed. "Okay well thanks anyone. Let me know if you see her."

"Whatev," Mike said before hanging up on me.

Just as I was about to give up and go back to bed, something caught my eye. It was square, it was yellow, and it was on my fridge. It was a sticky note. A sticky note that I hadn't put there.

Smiling slightly, I walked over to the note and looked at it. Kristie's handwriting. The slight hope that had risen up when I saw the note had now vanished as I read over the one, single word scribbled on the paper.

"_Bye."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**The dust on the floor**_

_**Piled up from the years**_

_**All those scars and souvenirs**_

_**Now that you're gone**_

_**It's easy to see**_

_**But so hard to believe**_

"Cody! This place is disgusting!" Regina shrieked as she looked around my house, standing in the front doorway.

"So? What's the point of cleaning? I have no one to clean for," I sighed sadly as I slumped lower into the recliner I was currently sitting in.

"You have no clue how pathetic you sound, Cody," Regina sighed as she walked over to me and crouched down by me, resting one hand on my knee, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Reg, come on. Let the man mourn in peace," Mike grumbled at his girlfriend as he took a sip of his beer, adjusting his seat on the couch.

"Oh shut up, Michael," Regina snapped at him with a glare. With a sigh, she looked back at me, her gaze returning to the sad look. "Cody, let us help you."

"Speak for yourself, Reg. I ain't helpin' him," Mike said, taking another drink from his bottle.

Regina ignored him, continuing to attempt and comfort me. "Come on, Coddles. What's it gonna take for you to get up and go out again? And... clean the house," she said, making a face as a mouse scurried past Mike's feet.

"Reggie, thanks for trying. But, I think I'll be happy just staying home for awhile," I said, patting her hand that was still resting on my knee.

"Don't touch my girl, Rhodes," Mike said with a glare, not approving of me patting his girlfriend's hand.

Rolling her eyes, Regina pulled her hand away from my knee and rested it on her own. "Cody, are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure," I smiled at her.

She smiled back lightly, leaning up and giving me a hug. Sighing, she pulled away and walked over to Mike.

"Michael, come. We are going home now. Let's leave poor Cody in peace," she said, grabbing the beer bottle from his hand and setting it on the stand by the couch.

"But, baby, the game just started!" Mike whined, referring to the football game that was playing on the TV screen.

"You'll get over it!" Regina yelled as she grabbed him by the hand and yanked him off the couch. For a diva, she was strong.

"Bye Cody!" Regina smiled brightly as she exited my home, pulling Mike along behind her.

"Bye, Rhodes!" he shouted before being forced out the door.

"Bye, Mizanin!" I chuckled softly, shaking my head as my favorite couple departed.

Sighing, my slight smile disappeared all together. For the time being, I was alone, without even Mike and Reggie to keep me entertained with their bickering. It was just me and my thoughts of Kristie.

_**By the way**_

_**You left without saying**_

_**Goodbye to me**_

_**Now that you're gone away**_

_**All I can think about is**_

_**You and me**_

_**You and me**_

xXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx

_**It's not like before**_

_**You left nothing here**_

_**It's all disappeared**_

_**It hurts me to see**_

_**That we've been a lie**_

_**Would it have hurt you to try?**_

It was a month after Kristie walked out that Mickie, Maryse, Rosa, and Regina surrounded me in the halls at a Raw house show. I had been walking towards catering to meet with Ted when all of a sudden, four divas just jumped out out of nowhere and made a circle around me. Mickie at the back of me, Rosa to my right, Maryse to my left, and of course Regina front and center, facing me.

"Whoa, diva attack!" I shouted.

"Cody, we have some news for you, dear," Rosa said, slowly, putting an arm on my right elbow.

"Yeah, Coddles, and it's not so pleasant," Regina said, and by looking into her blue-green, sorrow filled eyes, I knew she was right. I wasn't gonna like this.

"It's about Kristie," Mickie said from behind me. I didn't even bother to turn around, I just kept my eyes on Regina.

"Maryse, you were the one who found out. You tell him," Reggie said. But when I didn't turn to look at Maryse, Reggie sighed, and turned my body and my head so I would.

"Well, Cody. Kristie never loved you. She was only dating you because of a bet she had with Kelly Kelly. Your whole relationship was a lie," Maryse said.

At first, because of her thick french accent, I thought I had heard wrong. But, something told me I may not have.

"So... that's why she left? Cause she didn't want to finish the bet?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit.

"Yeah... she left everything. She even quit her job backstage as a writer," Rosa told me.

"We're so sorry, Cody," Regina said slowly and softly, her voice just as cracked as mine, and I could tell, I had definitely heard correctly.

_**By the way**_

_**You left without saying**_

_**Goodbye to me**_

_**Now that you're gone away**_

_**All I can think about is**_

_**You and me**_

_**You and me**_

xXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

_**It's sad to say that**_

_**This pain is killing me inside**_

_**But it's time to say**_

_**That this pain is keeping me alive**_

_**Twisting and turning**_

_**It rips through my heart**_

_**It's been tearing me apart**_

"Dude, just get the hell over her and come clubbing with me and Reg tonight!" Mike exclaimed, trying to convince me to do something I wouldn't do for anything.

I sighed and shook my head solemnly, and continued unwrapping the tape on my hands.

"Stop being so mother fucking emo and fucking party, you bitch!" Mike shouted at me.

"Michael!" Ha ha ha. Looks like Regina heard, as she stormed into my locker room mere seconds later. She slapped Mike repeatedly on the arm.

"Stop being an asshole! If Cody doesn't wanna go out tonight, don't make him. He found out terrible news today and he should be allowed to wallow in peace!" she shouted at him.

"Ehh! I'm sorry!" Mike gently placed his hands on Reggie's shoulders to stop her from swatting at him.

She rolled her eyes, but stopped her hitting. "Come on, Mike. Feel better, Coddles!" Reggie took Mike by the hand and they walked out of my locker room, leaving me alone.

_**By the way**_

_**You left without saying**_

_**Goodbye to me**_

_**Now that you're gone away**_

_**All I can think about is**_

_**You and me**_

_**You and me**_

I sighed, walking into the front door of my home and immediately going up the stairs into my room. Running a hand over my dark hair, I made my way to the side of my bed. Sliding off my shoes, I then pulled my shirt off over my head. After I was left in just my jeans, I collapsed on the bed, my head resting on the soft pillow. Mhm. I inhaled. The pillow still smelled like vanilla sugar and coconut. It still smelled like her. Like Kristie.

So what if our whole relationship was based on a bet? So what if she ran away from the life she was faking with me? So what if she never loved me? So what if she was a big fake? So what if she was a heartless, cold woman who would play with a man's emotions like that? So what? That didn't mean I couldn't still love her, and miss her, and think about her daily. Cause god knows I will.

_**All i think about now**_

_**Is you and me**_

_**You and me**_

_**All i think about now**_

_**Is you and me**_

_**You and me**_

_**By the way**_

_**By the way**_

_**By the way**_

**The end.**


End file.
